


Be Mine

by SlayerKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/pseuds/SlayerKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory post 3.13 fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



> Apparently Star and I needed fluffy fic back in season 3.

The rush of performing and the thrill of the crowd wash over Blaine as he and Kurt finish up the last notes to “Love Shack”. Kurt’s laughing; his face is lit up with joy and Blaine loves it. It’s an expression that Blaine doesn’t get to see that often – Kurt with his head thrown back, a large smile on his face. 

Blaine can’t resist. He pulls on Kurt’s tie again (and oh, that’s something they’re going to explore later – he’s not sure who was more turned on the by that move, him or Kurt), and Kurt moves closer to him. Blaine looks deep in his eyes and then kisses him without hesitation. 

He doesn’t care who’s watching. The cheers from the crowd around them disappear the moment his lips touch Kurt’s and Blaine slides his arms around Kurt’s waist to hold him tighter. Kurt’s arms move up around Blaine’s neck as Blaine’s tongue slips into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt makes a surprised noise, but allows it. 

He can’t seem to bring himself to end the kiss, pulling back slightly but still pressing little kisses to Kurt’s lips. 

“I missed you,” he finally mumbles and Kurt smiles at him. 

“I missed you, too,” Kurt says, and Blaine has to kiss him again. 

It’s kind of a big deal, Blaine realizes when he pulls back a second time. 

He and Kurt haven’t actually ever kissed in front of other people. It’s not safe at school or most public places, and Kurt’s too private to do it in front of his friends (unlike Finn and Rachel, who seemed to be permanently joined at the lips these days), so yeah...

First lip lock in public, and it only took nearly a year to happen. 

He can see Kurt glance around nervously, but most people aren’t even paying attention to them, and the ones that are, are smiling. Rachel looks like she might be crying. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Blaine whispers. He’s still holding Kurt. He starts to do a combination shuffle slash dance, and Kurt moves along with him to the slow song Mercedes has just launched into. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kurt replies, and Blaine can’t help but kiss him again. He could get used to this. 

They dance for a while; caught up in the mood of the crowd, before Kurt insists he needs a drink and they find a table in a secluded corner. Blaine is taking a sip of his water when Kurt stares at the table and murmurs, “I have to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything,” Blaine reminds him. Kurt takes his hand with his own, and holds it tightly. Blaine listens and tries to push down the worry and panic that bubble underneath the surface when Kurt explains about Karofsky and his secret admirer, and how Karofsky is in love with him. 

“It was awful,” he finally says, having paused to let his words sink in. “I want to help him… he clearly needs it. But that’s… what he wants…” Kurt just shakes his head, clearly unable to complete the sentence. 

It terrifies Blaine, this information. On the other hand, Blaine’s been a scared teenage boy, hiding who he really was, so he knows some of what Karofsky is going through. 

It still doesn’t make it right. 

He doesn’t want to think about that right now though. It’s Valentine’s Day, and he’s here with Kurt, and they are going to enjoy it. 

“Don’t worry about it tonight,” Blaine tells him. “Come on, let’s go.” Kurt lets him lead him out of the restaurant, and they wave goodbye to all their friends as they go.

He’s pretty sure it’s Santana who yells “Get it, Hummel!” as they step outside. 

*

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asks quietly. Kurt lifts his head off Blaine’s chest to meet his gaze. They’d ultimately ended up back at Blaine’s house, making up for lost time, tumbling naked into Blaine’s bed and worshiping each other. Blaine was once again thankful his parents were never home. 

“About how much has changed in a year,” Kurt answers softly. Blaine lifts his hand and strokes Kurt’s cheek tenderly. “I mean, last Valentine’s Day, you and I weren’t even together yet.”

Blaine groans. “Oh, don’t remind me.” Kurt giggles, and Blaine can’t help but smile. “It’s okay – now I can just publicly serenade you instead.”

“I might join in,” Kurt teases. 

“It’s a risk I’ll have to take,” Blaine replies, leaning down until their lips touch. 

“I missed you,” Kurt whispers against his lips. “I missed us.” 

“We were still us,” Blaine replies. “Just like we’ll still be us when you’re in New York and I’m here.” 

Kurt shifts, nestling closer to him. Blaine loves that he’s one of the few people Kurt is completely comfortable with. Kurt doesn’t cuddle with anyone but him – not even Rachel or Mercedes. Blaine trails his fingers lightly down Kurt’s back, and Kurt shivers against him. 

“I don’t want to think about New York tonight,” Kurt murmurs. “I just want to be here with you.” 

Blaine knows they’ll have to talk about it eventually. He’s not worried though. He and Kurt have a relationship unlike any he’s seen among the members of New Directions (except Tina and Mike). If any couple could make it through a long distance relationship, it’s them. For now though, he lets it go. There will be time enough later on. 

For now, he and Kurt will just be.


End file.
